


Mine.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [30]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Possessive Daryl, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Daryl gets jealous and makes his feelings known .





	

 

You and Daryl were…well you didn’t even know what the hell you were. You weren’t together, you hadn’t even kissed, yet you were somehow more than friends. You both liked each other, you didn’t want to make the first move and scare Daryl off, so you were happy just to wait until he was ready to do it. Everyone in your group knew of your weird bond with Daryl, they all knew you liked each other and were rooting for you both to get together. You didn’t know but it was some unspoken rule in Alexandria that you were his, he’d made it clear that if any of the guys so much as looked at you longer than necessary, there would be hell to pay. One person who wasn’t aware of such fact was Jake, a new member of Alexandria with his small group, and of course yourself. Even though you knew Daryl liked you, you had no idea he had _claimed_ you. You had to admit Jake was attractive but he wasn’t as rough around the edges as you liked, he wasn’t Daryl by a long shot, but you enjoyed his flirting and attention. You weren’t getting it from Daryl and it boosted your ego a little to have such attention. You never thought of yourself as overly pretty but you thought you were ok, yet no guys ever seemed interested and they stayed away from you. You didn’t know Daryl had put the fear of God into them. You’d been helping Denise out and was now walking home, Jake had seen you and decided to walk with you, just chatting about random stuff. He kept flirting and touching your arm every now and again. Daryl was sat on the porch with Rick and they saw you both down the road.

“The fuck does that prick think he’s doin’?!” Daryl seethed whilst glaring at Jake, making Rick smirk a little at how jealous he was.  
“He probably doesn’t know Daryl, he’s new around here.” Rick explained, trying to ease his brother’s mind.  
“Look at ‘im! Fuckin’ touchin’ ‘er, got his dirty fuckin’ paws all over ‘er!” He snapped, his southern twang getting stronger with his rage. They both watched as Jake continued to touch you and make you laugh.  
“Daryl, I hate to say it, but you aren’t technically together and she doesn’t seem to mind the attention.” Rick said apologetically, he didn’t want to piss Daryl off but he hoped this would be the push he needed to finally make a move. Daryl just grunted in response whilst glaring at Jake so hard, Rick thought he might spontaneously combust. Daryl knew Rick was right, even though you were his, technically you weren’t. He knew what he needed to do to rectify this but he was always too scared to take the next step, but maybe it was time. He knew you liked him, he knew what you wanted, that was never the issue, but he felt like making it official would make it hurt worse if anything was to happen. You and Jake had now reached the house and he had his arm around you as you walked up the path to the porch. Daryls jaw was clenched and he was trying his hardest to keep himself in check, but when he saw Jake’s arm around you he couldn’t control it anymore. He jumped up and stalked over, Rick right behind to make sure Daryl didn’t lose it.

“Get yer damn hands of my woman boy, ‘fore break yer neck,” Daryl growled menacingly as he got in Jake’s face. Rick grabbed Daryls arm to pull him back a little. Your eyes went wide, _his woman_ , you had never heard him say that before and you would be lying if you said it didn’t make your lady parts tingle. Daryl grabbed your wrist and pulled you out of Jake’s grasp and possessively put his arm around you.  
“I-I didn’t know man! I’m sorry! I didn’t know she was taken!” Jake stuttered, he was shitting himself, he managed to piss off the one guy he knew he shouldn’t have.   
“Well she is, she’s mine! So fuck off!” Daryl barked, and to make his point he grabbed your jaw and forcefully kissed you. He wanted to drive home the fact you were off limits, he would piss on you if he fucking had to, he was publicly claiming you once and for all. You were shocked at first but then kissed back, it was only a short kiss but its meaning was clear.  
“Go on, tell ‘im who ya belong to.” Daryl told you as he smirked at Jake.  
“I belong to Daryl.” You said, trying to hide your smile as you were desperately turned on by Daryls public display of possessiveness. People were watching and you couldn’t help but love it. Daryl looked at Jake with a ridiculously smug face and Jake put his head down and walked off.  
“C’mon.” Daryl growled as he pulled you into the house and up to his room. He shut the door behind him and backed you up to the bed.  
“What are you doing Daryl?” You asked amused and slightly nervous.  
“Claimin’ ya.” He stated, like it was painfully obvious.

Before you had a chance to respond he caught your lips with his own in a passionate kiss, his tongue tangled with yours as one hand gripped your hair and the other your waist. You couldn’t believe this was finally happening. His touch sent fire through your veins and you couldn’t get enough. You let out a little moan and he growled and pushed you onto the bed, he slowly crawled over you biting his lip. You ran your hands through his hair and he closed his eyes and made a satisfied noise. He pulled your shirt and pants off leaving you in just your underwear, he licked his lips and then stood up to remove his own clothes. When he removed his pants you realised he wasn’t wearing boxers and his impressive dick sprung free straight away. Your breathing hitched and he smirked as he crawled back over you.  
“Like what ya see baby?” He asked raising his eyebrows suggestively, you couldn’t help but blush which made him smirk more. He reached round your back to unclasp your bra and chucked it across the room. He admired your soft globes as he caressed them appreciatively, earning a moan from you.

“These are mine.” He growled as he started to bite and suck your soft breasts, purposely leaving marks behind. The sensation had you squirming and you felt yourself get even wetter.  
He hooked his fingers in the waist band of your panties and slowly removed them, never breaking eye contact. Once he removed them he kissed your stomach, getting lower and lower, he reached your mound he kissed it and inhaled deeply. Your scent filled his nostrils and he released a deep growl, his inner animal being released. The primal need to take you and make you his was even stronger.  
“Fuck, ya smell so good baby.” He purred as he placed small kisses on your wet lips.   
He ran his tongue along your wet slit and groaned.  
“Taste so damn good too.” He hummed as he started to mark your thighs, growling “Mine.” Every time he left a mark.   
He crawled his way back up to your face, placing kisses and marking you anywhere he could as he went. He lined his hard dick up with your centre, rubbing your wetness around a little first, making you moan in desperation. He slowly pushed in savouring the feeling of your velvety walls against him, groaning as he filled you to the hilt. He rested a forearm next to your head whilst his other hand gripped your thigh as he pulled your leg up to get in deeper.

“Yer mine.” He drawled as he started thrusting deeper and faster, making you arch your back and moan. Your moans were making his head spin, it was the best noise he had ever heard and he didn’t want it to stop. He was grinding down when he was fully buried in your warm wet core, rubbing himself on your clit. Your eyes rolled back as the pleasure consumed you, making you feel like you were floating.  
“Say it.” He commanded as he pinned your arms above your head lacing his fingers with yours, making you moan even louder.  
“I’m yours.” You whimpered, trying not to give in to the pleasure, you never wanted this to end.  
“Mine.” He growled as his thrusts started to get faster.  
“Cum for me baby.” He moaned as he started sucking your neck, marking you on every piece of flesh he could. The pleasure crashed over you like a tidal wave and you came hard shouting his name. Watching you in ecstasy pushed him over the edge as he started to wildly buck his hips and find his release as he growled and cursed.   
You both lay there panting heavily, coming down from your highs.

Daryl looked you in the eyes and smiled before giving you a slow and tender kiss.  
“Yer mine.” He whispered softly against your lips, making you smile.  
“All yours.” You said softly.


End file.
